


Space Zootopia

by CJlLuna



Series: Space Zootopia [1]
Category: Interstellar (2014), Zootopia (2016)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:52:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJlLuna/pseuds/CJlLuna





	

  


It was just a normal day in Zootopia. Nick was next to Judy in the patrol car not bothered by the horrible driving. 

“Ring, Ring.”  
“Hello?”  
“Nick there's a very important meeting happening in 30 minutes. You need to get here pronto.”  
“Okay J.Claw me and Judy will get there soon.” “beep.” Why would there be a meeting now? Is there a uprising or something? “Let me guess. Meeting?” “since when were you were telepathic carrots?” “Since a former conman became my partner.” “touche.” 

It took us 20 minutes to get to the meeting. It just started. Bogos walking in with...Nasa? Why would Nasa be here? “Good after noon everyone. As you may be wondering why is Nasa here?” Now bogos telepathic. Great. “Simply put it Professor of sound wave research Doctor Patch found a alien message coming from system QWAB3. He wants the 4 best people here to go with his selected pilots to go and investigate.” every one in the room looked confused. Bogo jestered for doctor Patch to come forward. He was a polar bear with black fur all round and wore a white lab coat completely opposing his fur. “This is my turn to elaborate. Basically the message said to send the best 4 people in the city to them. And if they make it there in time they will give us a share of their knowledge. So far we know they can send messages faster than light. Which would mean they are far more advanced than us. Now you may think what's so bad about that or what's the catch. Well… the systems 500,000,000 light years away. Normally it would take 500 years just to get a quarter ways there. But these aliens opened a wormhole near the moon that leads there. Shortening the distance to 2 years there and back. We do not know which planet the signal came from. But we know there are 4 planets there. It came from one of those. 1. Vasa 2. Masa 3. Casa and 4. Qusa. Bogo will choose who he wants to go.” Holy crap. They want 4 of us to go on a 2 year long mission?! I wouldn't mind since i have nothing here to leave beside finnick and...Judy. would she go? I mean i know she would do what i would choose. That was confirmed 8 months ago when we first kissed. But this? Okay nick calm down. You might not even go. Judy might not either. I just have to wait. “Okay doctor Patch thank you, now who i want to go is Wolford, Fangmeyer and the two best cops on the force...Nick Wilde, and Judy Hopps.


End file.
